


国之利器隐藏片段

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 如标题，共四段。





	国之利器隐藏片段

第三章

沈汉笑着对他更张开大腿，润滑油从股缝流到床单上。  
小天鹅脑子里嗡地一声，他扶着自己往那个被沈汉揉弄撑开的地方顶，“好热……好紧……”这话又俗又烂，可居然是真的。里面又热又紧，他几乎听见血冲上颈动脉，以为自己一定连耳垂都红透了，却不知道最红的是眼眶。明亮的眼睛里满是水光，偏不敢看他们交合的那一处。  
才挤进去一个头，那里夹着他，小天鹅咬紧嘴唇死撑，刺激已经太多，下身涨得不行，他生怕看一眼就要射出来。  
沈汉将他拉下，吻他的嘴唇，“看我。”  
就在那一刻，小天鹅身不由己。  
他真真切切看见那个入口怎么被撑满，含着半根阴茎，润滑油被挤得溢出，弄得紧绷强壮的大腿内侧都一片黏腻。  
他再也控制不住，从下半身升起一阵战栗，眼前只有方才看见的景象，就这么泄在沈汉身体里。

年轻人第一次，不能控制是正常的。  
小天鹅整个人都要烧起来，尤其是看到沈汉还昂然挺立的东西，他艰难地找回声音，“我，对不起，我真的……我用手帮您……”  
沈汉却大方邀请他，“想摸我吗？”  
他分开双腿跨在小天鹅身体两侧。小天鹅把他的身体看得更清楚，那身上渗出一层细密汗水，每一寸皮肤下的肌肉都坚实强健。  
小天鹅鼓起勇气向他身下摸，却被抓住手，沈汉指引他，“你还没摸这里。”  
他的手被按在滚烫的胸膛上，手掌贴着饱满的胸肌。沈汉带着他的手玩弄自己的乳头，那两点在小天鹅手指下变硬。  
小天鹅喉结滚动，汗珠滑落，不多时又半硬。  
他不敢睁眼，湿滑的臀缝把他夹住。  
这一回是沈汉骑在他身上插自己，小天鹅脑子里茫茫一片，就像喝醉了烈酒。他的手托着沈汉的身体，想给他一些哪怕他根本不需要的支撑。但下身的顶入缓慢得无休无止，他断断续续，“您，感觉还好？我……还可以再进去一些吗？”

十三章

小天鹅要做好心理准备才插入。  
才插入一截，被沈汉反抓住手臂，引领他来抚摸自己的腰腹。  
手掌下是一块块坚硬的肌肉，他腰腹部的肌肉在自己插入他的同时绷紧，小天鹅只觉得有一把火沿着小腹向上烧，耳边是低沉的声音，“再进来一点……别急着出去，这里，顶一顶……”  
小天鹅按他的指引，从背后操他。胀痛的阴茎和粘膜一出一入的接触，顶在他给出的点上磨蹭，口不择言地说，“顶到这里，您会咬紧我……”  
沈汉背脊升起一阵战栗，把他夹得更紧，腰臀却用力向后顶，将他更深地咬进去。  
“您——”小天鹅差点射精，却努力忍住，紧贴沈汉的背平复呼吸。  
胸背贴得太紧，他听见沈汉的喘息，感受到他带着喘笑起来时胸腔的震鸣。“你做得很好……”他没有泄，两人僵持着，他的阴茎还被紧紧包裹在沈汉的身体深处，包在含着温热润滑油的粘膜里。沈汉的拉他的手摸自己的下身，他也完全勃起了，粗长的阴茎顶端不是射出白液，而是一点一点流出的透明前液。  
他是被我弄成这个样子。小天鹅再控制不住，红了眼眶，按着沈汉的大腿，一下又一下朝里顶。他脑海里是不断闪烁的白光，沈汉纵容的低喘让他有种在掠夺，却同时被人珍爱的感觉。这感觉太好，他眼前只剩下沈汉起伏的肩背，终于射了出来，射出来后又有些懊恼。

八十七章

庄烨的理智像被炸成碎屑，彻底消散，任沈汉的吻向下延伸。只看见头顶乳白色的天花板摇晃，他小腹略微痉挛，失声呻吟，下身被舔舐几次，含进口腔。  
庄烨从来没有被人这么做过，包裹住他的湿与热不用再说。他没想到沈汉会为他做这样的事，但这“没想到”反倒让他硬得更厉害。  
他撑起身体看这一幕，英俊挺拔的人在吞吐他的……没有半点勉强和为难。  
他珍惜我，他看重我，他爱我。  
那一瞬间汹涌的快感流淌，庄烨几乎分不清身体先攀上高潮还是心理先攀上高潮，控制不住地射了出来。

八十八章

最了解沈汉身体的是沈汉自己。他愿意帮小天鹅欺负他自己。  
强健的身体放松，像一座全不设防的城市 ，他的胸膛坚实，肢体充满力量，却把每一个弱点都告诉小天鹅，这是足以致命的信任。  
小天鹅满心的情感激荡，几乎冲出胸腔。  
他照沈汉说的，不要去管他前面胀痛的阴茎，让他多被折磨一会儿，一下一下戳刺他的前列腺，又在他离高潮只差一线时停住。  
只要握住自己的阴茎，只要揉搓两下就能射精，脱离这种折磨。沈汉的手腕被衣带系住，小天鹅怕弄痛他，松松打结，一挣就能解开。他却从头到尾没有挣脱。  
沈汉忍得浑身是汗，汗水从眉毛滴进眼中，最后，小天鹅埋在他湿热的身体里，只觉得沈汉后面随他说话一阵阵绞紧。  
“……真的不行了，放过我？”


End file.
